Some of the conventional methods of transporting a firearm in a vehicle include the following:                (a) Keeping the firearm on the person. This is a dangerous practice and subjects the person to risk of severe injury in case of a crash. It also limits access. The typical person must wiggle around and even release the seat belt to have a chance of drawing the weapon. With the technology disclosed herein, the firearm is securely held away from the user; however, to access the firearm, the user need only reach out his hand and push.        (b) Stuffing the firearm between the seat cushions. This dangerous practice is surprisingly common. It risks accidental discharge and creates a potential flying object in the case of a crash.        (c) Placing the firearm in the glove compartment. While generally safe, it renders the firearm almost inaccessible in an emergency.        (d) Many of the previously patented methods of securing a firearm rely on features which are not present in many automobiles. Several of them require a person to take their eyes off the situation. Also, some of these methods require fine motor skills. In a situation of extreme stress where a gun owner may feel required to be ready to use a weapon, fine motor skills quickly deteriorate. Best success is attained by persons using large motor skills and familiar motions, which the locking firearm holder disclosed herein allows.        